memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Side Rat
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "EM weapon" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Renegade54 (talk) 03:36, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. When removing stuff Hi there. This isn't exactly a major sin, but when you remove an important section of text from a page like you did here, it's considered good practice to put the removed text (and your reasons) on the talk page. Removing info is a fairly dramatic thing to do, and occasionally people are wrong to do it, and posting on the talk page just makes it more visible. -- Capricorn (talk) 04:08, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip; I wasn't aware of that practice, but will keep it in mind in the future. In this particular case, the misconception about the Operation Retrieve charts referring to Starfleet Marines came from someone referring to an inaccurate fan-made version rather than the actual prop used in the movie. Thanks again!--Side Rat (talk) 08:49, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Uploads Please refer to the existing episode files for The Slaver Weapon, before you upload any more duplicates. Additionally, be sure to add proper citations, links, copyrights and categories to the images you upload. Also, please be sure to upload files with .jpg, not .JPG or .png --- .jpg work best. Thanks --Alan (talk) 00:32, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Many of the TAS images currently on here seem to be fuzzy and discolored. I think they must have been taken from VHS or laserdisc rather than DVD. What is the proper procedure for replacing them?--Side Rat (talk) 03:11, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::To replace one of those, upload a new version to the same namespace as the pre-existing one. --Defiant (talk) 07:37, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Unnamed person pages and anchors When adding new entries to the various "unnamed" pages, please do not EVER change the anchors. Increment the number for the new anchor, no matter where on the page the new entry is going. Those current entries are all set up specifically as is for incoming links. I've had to correct the issues you created on the Elysia inhabitants page. -- sulfur (talk) 11:51, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :My sincere apologies. The mistake will not be repeated. Thank you very much for correcting my error.--Side Rat (talk) 12:04, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Disco-prise Most of not all of this should be at Constitution class model (retcon). --Alan (talk) 11:27, April 18, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for the pointer, Alan! I didn't even realize that article existed yet, and it was a very late night (or rather very early morning) for me. I will try to address it within the next few days (if not today), assuming no one else beats me to it in the meantime. Your guidance is much appreciated! --Side Rat (talk) 23:50, April 18, 2019 (UTC)